William Mapother
|birthplace = Louisville, Kentucky |family = Louisa Mapother William Reibert Mapother, Sr. Amy Mapother Katherine Mapother Thomas Cruise Mapother III Mary Lee Mapother Thomas Cruise Mapother IV Isabella Jane Cruise Connor Antony Cruise Suri Cruise Lee Anne De Vette Marian Mapother Cass Mapother Patrick Russell Cruise Teresa Johnson Mary Paulina Russell Cruise Thomas Cruise O'Mara, Jr. |yearsactive = 1989-present }} William Reibert Mapother, Jr. is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Ethan Rom on Lost. Biography Mapother was born in Louisville, Kentucky, on April 17, 1965. His parents were Louisa and William Reibert Mapother, Sr., and he has two sisters named Katherine and Amy. He is of English, Irish, and predominantly German ancestry. Mapother's cousin is actor Tom Cruise and the two have appeared together in five movies starring Cruise. Mapother graduated from the University of Notre Dame with a BA in English major and taught high school in East Los Angeles, California, for three years. Then, he decided to pursue an acting career. During his career, Mapother perhaps became best known as Ethan Rom in the TV show Lost. The character was killed off early in the first season but reappeared in seven following episodes, mainly through flashbacks. In all, he appeared in eleven episodes. In September 2007, Mapother was elected to a three-year term on the National Board of Directors for the Screen Actors Guild. On Criminal Minds Mapother portrayed Ian Corbin, who was held hostage with his wife by serial killer Floyd Hansen in the Season Four episode "Paradise". Filmography *Supergirl (2016) as Dr. Rudy Jones/Parasite *Tell Me How I Die (2016) as Dr. Jerrems *Powers (2016) as Todd Secor (3 episodes) *Rush Hour (2016) as Principal Calhoun *Grimm (2016) as Dwight Eleazer *Hitman (2016) as Dino Bosco (video game, voice) *Minority Report (2015) as Charlie Peele (2 episodes) *Constantine (2015) as Jacob Shaw *The Atticus Institute (2015) as Dr. Henry West *Blackhat (2015) as Rich Donahue *Catch (2014) as Frank (short) *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) as Eric Porter *The Lottery (2014) as Tyler Waters (2 episodes) *The Mentalist (2011-2014) as Richard Haibach (4 episodes) *I Origins (2014) as Darryl Mackenzie *It's Dark Here (2013) as David Tennies *The Inheritance (2013) as Villem (short) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Castle (2013) as Carl Matthews *Escape from Polygamy (2013) as Ervil *Mad Men (2013) as Randall Walsh *Underdogs (2013) as Bill Burkett *Jobs (2013) as Calligraphy Professor *Ro (2012) as Ravi (6 episodes) *American Horror Story (2012) as Man in Car *Static (2012) as Greg Wagner *Dr0ne (2012) as The Supervisor, 2012 *Burn Notice (2012) as Garret Hartley *The Secret World (2012) as Paul Gamelin (video game, voice) *Incident on Marmont Avenue (2012) as Albert (short) *FDR: American Badass! (2012) as Dr. Ellington *Justified (2012) as Delroy Baker (2 episodes) *Drew Peterson: Untouchable (2012) as Glenn Levecke *Citizen Gangster (2011) as Detective David Rhys *Portraits in Dramatic Time (2011) as William Mapother *A Warrior's Heart (2011) as Coach David Milligan *Another Earth (2011) as John Burroughs *Darnell Dawkins: Mouth Guitar Legend (2010) as Pastor Jenkins *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) as Colonel Hsu (video game, voice) *Halo: Reach (2010) as Air Control/Dispatch (video game, voice) *Love Vampires (2010) as William (2 episodes) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2010) as John Silvestri *Lost (2004-2010) as Dr. Ethan Rom/Dr. Ethan Goodspeed (11 episodes) *The Young and the Restless (2010) as Gavin (voice) *Human Target (2010) as Sam Fisher *Hurt (2009) as Darryl Coltrane *WordGirl (2009) as Guy Rich (voice) *Prison Break (2009) as FBI Agent Chris Franco (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Paradise" (2008) TV episode - Ian Corbin *The Burrowers (2008) as William Parcher *Lost: Missing Pieces (2008) as Ethan Rom (TV miniseries, uncredited) *Skip Tracer (2008) as Henry Hargrove, Jr. *Viva Laughlin (2007) as Sweet Lenny Collins *K-Ville (2007) as Gordon Wix *Moving McAllister (2007) as Bob *Moola (2007) as Steve *Robot Chicken (2006) as Leprechaun #2/Alien Bully/Billy (2 episodes, voice) *World Trade Center (2006) as Marine Sergeant Thomas *The Lather Effect (2006) as Jack *The Inside (2006) as Ronald Ewing *Crossing Jordan (2005) as Henry Bishop *Threshold (2005) as Gunneson (2 episodes) *Chloe (2005) as Doctor (short) *The Zodiac (2005) as Dale Coverling *Lords of Dogtown (2005) as Donnie *The Grudge (2004) as Matthew *NCIS (2004) as Kyle Grayson *CSI: Miami (2004) as Pete Keller *Suspect Zero (2004) as Bill Grieves *Line of Fire (2004) as Larry (2 episodes) *The Kiss (2003) as Peter (video) *Touched by an Angel (2003) as Eddie (2 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) as Luke Edmunds *The Pennsylvania Miners' Story (2002) as John "Flathead" Phillippi *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) as Douglas Sampson *Self Storage (2002) as Graham (short) *Minority Report (2002) as Hotel Clerk *Vanilla Sky (2001) as Clubgoer (uncredited) *Swordfish (2001) as Gabriel's Crew *In the Bedroom (2001) as Richard Strout *Almost Famous (2000) as Bartender (scenes deleted) *Mission: Impossible II (2000) as Wallis *Magnolia (1999) as WDKK Show Director's Assistant *The Unknown Cyclist (1998) as Bystander *Trickle (1998) as Josh Riddell (short) *Without Limits (1998) as Bob Peters *Born on the Fourth of July (1989) as Vietnam Platoon (credited as William R. Mapother) 'SOUNDTRACK' *"Happy Birthday to You (1893)" (2001) - In the Bedroom (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors